halofandomcom-20200222-history
MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System (abbreviated MA37 ICWS or MA37 Assault Rifle), or more formally the Individual Combat Weapon System, Caliber 7.62 mm, MA37[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=24580 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach Ordnance] , also known as the MA5 by the UNSC Marines and Navy, is a standard-issue service rifle of the United Nations Space Command. It was first introduced in 2437, and has remained the primary service rifle of all branches of the UNSC ever since. Design Details The MA37 is a reliable air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, fully-automatic bullpup rifle that fires 32 rounds of 7.62x51mm ammunition. It possesses a built-in ammunition indicator and magnetic compass for orientation similar to that of all other MA5 series rifles. It has a high rate of fire, but due to its inaccuracy, it is highly ineffective at long ranges and inflicts low damage against energy shields. The MA37 ICWS is a great close to medium range weapon. It is most effectively used for fully automatic sustained fire at close range, or by using short, controlled bursts at medium range, for greater accuracy. When fired in three rounds bursts, it has roughly the same accuracy as the BR55. It is a balanced starting weapon that can be used effectively in the hands of a skilled player. Strategy *At close range, use it's full auto rate. At longer ranges, however, fire in bursts to prevent the need to reload in the middle of a firefight. *Back up while firing to prevent a Shotgun, an Energy Sword or a Gravity Hammer from killing you, as they are capable of preforming (near) instant-kills at close range. *Fire in short controlled bursts to make it as accurate, if not more, than it's counter-part as seen in Halo 3. Changes from MA5C ICWS in Halo 3 *Major cosmetic changes such as a more 'skeletal' and detailed body. *More powerful firing sound. *New reload and pick-up animations. *Shorter overall length. *Changes that affect most UNSC weapons in Halo: Reach, such as hitscan and reticle bloom. *Slightly slower rate of fire (by about 100 rounds per minute). *Larger reticle. *Max ammo changed from 352 to 288. *Short, controlled bursts are much more accurate. *Slightly less damage (18 rounds to kill a fully-shielded SPARTAN player, rather than 16 rounds). *When fired in short and controlled bursts, the bullets will always hit inside the crosshairs that are inside the reticule, making it just as accurate as the previous assault rifle, if not more. *Smoke can be seen coming of the weapon when fired and sparks can be seen when fired upon metal and rock. Trivia *Bungie stated that the MA37 "will feel most similar to the Assault Rifle of the original Halo". *If the player participated in the Halo: Reach Beta, which was obtainable with a copy of Halo 3: ODST, a unique nameplate emblem of an MA37 is obtainable for use on Xbox LIVE in multiplayer. *The maximum reserve ammunition for the MA37 varies for certain campaign missions and exceeds the limit of 288 (e.g. 600 max in the level Winter Contingency). *Although the MA37 and the M392 DMR fire the same 7.62mm round, the MA37 inflicts less damage. To kill a fully-shielded SPARTAN-III player at full health in multiplayer, it takes eight rounds (five with a headshot) from the DMR and the eighteen from the MA37. This could be explained by the MA37 using a cartridge that contains significantly less powder and/or larger powder granules (reduced ignition speed), and a much lighter bullet grain, thus; the MA37 would be significantly easier to control on full-automatic fire mode. *Although the MA37 is the predecessor of the MA5B, on the right side of the rifle, just above the trigger mechanism, it reads "MA5C Mk. 4" *You can actually see the trigger when it's on the floor. *Translate the binary code 01000100011000010111011001100101 in the bottom left of the scope and it reads "Dave," as in Dave Candland, UI designer for Bungie. *The shell casings of the MA37 have the word Chief written on them. *The computer module on the MA37 appears to be mounted on a rail system similar to that used many modern millitary weapons, this suggests that the MA37 can be fitted with other accessories such as optical or reflex sights in place of the standard compass/ammo counter unit. *The MA37 may simply be a "stripped down" variant of the MA5C ICWS, this could also explain the tag of MA5C Mk. 4 found on the rifles. *One of the melees with the MA37 is similar to the melee with the MA5B in Halo:CE. Gallery File:HaloReach - Screenshot 06.jpg|SPARTAN-B312 and Emile-A239 wielding the MA37 in combat. File:Halo_Reach - HUD.jpg|First person view of the MA37 from the HUD in Reach's Pre-Alpha Build. File:HaloReach - MA37.png|A side view of the MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System. MA37firstpersonREACHbeta.png|The MA37 from first-person perspective during the Halo: Reach Beta. File:Reach_Army_Soldier2.jpg|A female UNSC Army soldier using the MA37. File:reach_298490_Full.jpg|The MA37, as seen in Halo: Reach. File:624px-HaloReach_-_AR_Concepts.jpg|Concepts for the MA37 based on the MA5C. File:640px-Reach_concept-MA37.jpg|Concept art of the MA37 and its electronics suite. File:Assault Rifle Comparisons.jpg|MA37 Comparing with other Models. File:reach_6910040_Medium.jpg|The MA37's shell casing, note the word "Chief". Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' Sources fr:Fusil d'assaut MA37 Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Weapons Category:Halo: Reach Weapons Category:Assault rifles